The Time of Reckoning
by EliteSlayer103
Summary: Dark Specter's task has come, his new objective that his people have given him is to subvert the planet that is known as Earth and turn it to the cause of the Dark Matter, and along the way will find himself tested and challenged in ways never seen before...


Chapter 1

" _...Occulyst.945 Dispatched with Occulysts.935-950, made landfall, blast shields engaged…..impacted surface...location….Tokyo, Japan...ERROR, Location Name changed…..Local Internet hack in progress….planting Worm Virus…..Hack Complete….Regional Name Change…..Honnouji, Japan….Population:6,645,785 Human-life detected….WARNING….Foreign Energy Signature Detected…..Evasive Manuevers…..ALERT….Humanoid Life-Form Hostile…..Occulysts.935-344 Destroyed, Data Retrieval imperative…..Uploading 12 TB of Memory…..Upload Complete, Drone Death imminent….Entering Defiance Mode…..Core Rupture imminent…..Target flees beyond effective distance…...FATAL ERROR…..Signal Lost."_

 _\- Reporting of an Occulyst Recon force deployed and subsequently destroyed, remaining Occulysts were to return with any data left discovered._

* * *

The recent shower that had blanketed this morning over the city that is known to be Honnouji had cleared up and brought with it a new dawn so to speak and with it, a new change to be realized, a new form to assume…

The streets and sidewalks were damp from the rain as people milled about their own business to wherever they desired, complacency at it's finest some would say, ignorant of the hidden dangers that lurk right under their noses, unable to see what might strike at their blind spot until it was too late and the victor already decided by the pre-emptive strike.

"To assume that life can exist without being tested is a fool's gambit, the weak are destroyed by the strong as their last echoes of life die in pitiable agony, and most do not mourn their deaths for they believe that it is their right to crush the weak, heedless of their struggles, but for the humans, they are quite capable of fighting against insurmountable odds with their bottomless endurance and cunning, this can be controlled, to give them the gift of a better tomorrow, perhaps they may resist the insidious of threats, but they are too weak, and thus a trial by fire shall be forged, the ultimate test of strength against one of the mightiest races of all of existence, should they survive against our swords,our plasma, our gunpowder and our faith, they have passed the test and they have proven themselves, but if they fail, they shall be helped by us, to allow them to stand side by side as we dust off their injured form and allow us to redefine them into us, beings that have learned the one Simple Truth, Dark Matter…" A voice spoke with reverence and awareness not seen by many.

A form stood on top of a building as rain fall onto his body, his glowing yellow eyes of vibrant bioluminescence gazed upon the city that is Honnouji with Curiosity and determination, his dark tail coat flapped in the wind as his armored clawed gauntlet-clad hands clenched and unclenched in contemplation, 'So, here I am at this city, in this dimension to subvert humanity's defenses for the recon fleet to arrive from slipspace.' He thought in his head, the fleet that was assigned to test this planet was woefully undermanned by resources repurposed to deal with other places of interest, what with the Created disrupting Eliksni House Shadows Splicer's attempt at studying Forerunner Tech, and fighting in the pissend of another Universe fighting the Imperium and other annoyances for also messing with Dark Matter interests, so four Corvettes, and a Rose Command Ship, and an overall crew of 2 billion Soldiers strong, hiding in Slipspace so not even the primitive telescopes can detect nothing except for a millisecond distortion to stabilize itself.

'Unfortunate that our other allies can't join us, though I can't blame them, they are stretched thin as is Campaigning across two dimensions.' He mused in his thoughts.

"Should get going now, can't waste too much time standing on the roof." He muttered to himself before Dark Specter leapt off from the roof, landing in an alleyway and cracked the stiff joints in his neck before heading out.

'So, first things first, to mitigate the losses I must find, subvert or kill the fuck out of anything that might threaten the fleet.' He rationalized in his mind, walking down the the concrete sidewalks, silently taking in the weird stares he was getting from the people, 'Well, I am rather unique, I mean seriously, gauntlets that I pilfered from that one guy, yellow eyes that seem to glow and what not.' Dark Specter reflected on about his appearance.

After a while of walking aimlessly, an hour give or take, in Honnouji's streets, Dark Specter started to notice with curiosity and a hint of irritation in his eyes, 'What is that, where are these microbursts of energy coming out of these humans? It feels weird...' Dark Specter realized with confusion.

Focusing a bit more on a random stranger walking by him, he looked at the man, 'No….not coming from them, it feels like it's…..coming from their clothes?' He concluded as the energies pulsed from within the fabric of the clothing itself into a sort of communication, 'But with what? Dammit, I hate not knowing things.' The Ascended mentally complained before rolling his eyes, 'Fine, looks like I'll have to get one.' He thought sighing.

Whistling a tune from memories long cherished with all his friends, he walked up to a clothing store, "Revocs' General clothing...interesting name." Dark Specter said to himself as he looked inside and opened the door to the store, the scent of lavender and other such fragrance graced his nose as he scrunched his nose from how strong it was.

'Okay Dark Specter, just a simple clothing I have to buy and get out, don't prove Weiss was right about your terrible spending habits.' He thought trying to psyche himself up as with confidence in his heart he went to browse.

"Okay sir, that'll be 122,359.20 Yen." The freckled face clerk said with a polite smile on her face, Dark Specter was screaming on the inside while smiling on the outside, the bag filled with over 20 high-quality Shirts and 10 Pants, "Ah, I see, well fair citizen do you happen to take US Currency? Because it's basically all the money I got, and I don't really have a job so…." Dark Specter trailed off.

"Yes, we at Revocs accept all kinds of money." She replied helpfully, Dark Specter grimaced slightly, taking out his wallet, "Your corporation drives a hard bargain, I hope this will be worth it." He said giving her the money and completing the purchase, taking the bag and bowing politely to the clerk and walking out of the store through the front.

'Ah yes, spent $1200 dollars on clothes, I'm sure somewhere someone is probably laughing at me, maybe Weiss, or Yang.' He thought in disbelief at how much he spent, but he assured himself that this will be worth the trouble he has to put up with, wasting money is not in his main prerogative.

'Also curious as to how these people destroy some of our Occulysts? There's no way a mere human can detect it's ionizing phase properties to maintain optimal cloaking, unless that person can detect faint outlines from it's power source, otherwise I wouldn't have to play detective and we'd have a better understanding of what's going on here.' Dark Specter thought with disdain.

He looked around the area hoping to find a place to stay, maybe a motel, he did like motels, low-quality and yet hospitable enough so nobody could find out on what he was about to do.

Dark Specter eventually found a little place in which he can stay in for the night, he didn't necessarily cared much for the name so he just called it Motel#3456.

With his room key given, and a good check of his surroundings so that he won't be disturbed, he began to work…

"Alright you energy beacons, lets see what you really are on the inside." He quietly declared as he produced a little cutting knife and began to cut into a shirt, a decent chunk near the bottom as he gazed upon it curiously with his exotic eyes.

"Interesting...these 'fibers'...they're alive?" He discovered with surprise clearly in his voice, that's quite hard to believe, even with all the crap he's seen in all of his 16,000 years of existence.

"So, now I know that these damn pieces of string are generating power and are sentient little buggers, but the question of the year is, 'Where the fuck they're all coming from exactly?'" Dark Specter mused.

A reasonable question however strongly worded it was, the idea that there is something out there on this planet producing these organic fibers that generate powers that if properly controlled and manipulated, can enhance an human being to beyond their natural capabilities, if that can be properly harnessed…

"I say, it could give us a good fight in the long run!" Dark Specter exclaimed in anticipation, he was slightly worried that even an undermanned campaign would steamroll this planet before he can even get his blood flowing with the pitch of combat between two evenly matched adversaries.

But there still lies another problem, these things are obviously aren't of this world, too complex to be artificially created by these people, he should know, he was the one that breathe new life into Penny, however accidental it may be, ah well, he's sure the Android is fine.

Anyways, the creatures hide themselves within clothing for whatever purpose, though he's sure it's never good, the movies he watched at home shows that nothing good could come of it, for all he knows they could be bide their time to consume humanity or something like that.

Dark Specter did know however, that Revocs is the one that produces these things and most likely they know the source of these hibernating creatures.

'So it looks like I'll have to actually work at Revocs to find the source, never expected to work for a clothing company like, ever really.' He thought with interest as Dark Specter mulled it over, it would be beneficial and besides, it's not like they have anyone there that can actually make him work for a proper fight.

Right?

Dark Specter resolved to look for the main building of Revocs, though it didn't take long to be clued into the large building that is bigger than the others, and there was a nice lawn, he liked nice lawns, whatever the case may be, he took off towards the building at a jogging place, mulling about what he should do to get that little job going.

'Should I have a Job application to bring to them? But that wouldn't work I'm too old in human terms to work, eh I'll think of something, maybe tell them that I found the fountain of youth, or that I aged very gracefully!' He thought about what he should say to them.

Soon, Dark Specter reached towards the fence of which on the other side laid his prize, he placed his arms against the metal fence as he gaze upon the structure in wonder, "There it is…" he trailed off as he considered the practicality in cutting an entrance through the fence but thought against it.

Dark specter backed away slightly as he calculated how much force he will have to put into hopping over a fence, 'Eh, shouldn't be too much.' He mentally shrugged and leaped with ease into the Company's front lawn, he landed as he brushed himself off casually and walked forward, 'Well that was easy.' He thought suspiciously as his eyes narrowed, no sooner than he finished that line of thought, the alarms went off.

"Here we go….3...2..1…" Dark Specter counted before he heard the footsteps of the security, whom appear to be well-dressed men in suits, Dark Specter whistled at their attire, "Wow you guys are quick, they must be paying you a lot of bread to respond that quickly." He quipped as he watched as about twenty guards slowly begin to surround him, "You are trespassing on Private Property, please let us escort you out of here or else we will use force." One of them, the leader it seems, ordered him, which was pretty funny to Dark Specter, did they truly think they can restrain him?

"Hmm, man geez, you sure you want me gone? I've been told I'm pretty good at parties, or designing premiere clothing." Dark Specter joked while he analyzed their postures, their stances as they slowly moved in to apprehend him, hell he can even sense their caution, but oh it's not like they'll need that any time soon.

"We won't ask you again, leave the premises or we will force you out." The guy spoke up again, Dark Specter rolled his eyes as he smirked, "Well sir you drive a hard bargain…" He started before he disappeared before their eyes one moment, and the next, he reappeared with his fist lodged into the Security Captain's stomach as his air went out of his lungs from the impact before he collapsed to the ground unconscious, after all, Dark Specter found no reason to kill them really, they are doing their jobs after all, seems like a douche move to do so.

"Alright you well-dressed fools, who else wants to get fisted? And that kinda sounded wrong…" He said slightly embarrassed as the other security became emboldened by their captain's defeat and rushed towards him, "Oh I guess well, all of you then." He shrugged as he tilted his head to the side as one tried to punch him in the face before grabbing the arm and breaking it, causing him to scream in pain before Dark Specter flung him into two others.

"Come on guys, I'm sure we can talk something out?" Dark Specter asked with a joking tone in his voice as he kicked one and then grabbed another by the leg and swung him around in a circle, taking out over five more Security, "Man you guys drop like flies, I feel like I'm playing Dynasty Warriors." He taunted as he caught a fist in his hand before punching the guard in the face.

More and more security pooled out of the building like an angry mob as Dark Specter scoffed at the incoming horde, "Oh god, how many people are they hiring for a workforce of that size?" The Dark Matter scoffed before getting into a stance and slid his right leg back and bent both of his legs, he then brought his right arm back, tightening his hand into a fist, and then with a yell, Dark Specter punched out as the air pressure from the quick action was sent into the group and send a whole bunch of them flying.

And yet more persisted, "Oh you liked that? Well I got plenty more where that came from!" He yelled at them as he threw more air punches at them to keep them away but more came through the cracks, Dark Specter found their persistence admirable however repetitive it might be, and he can't help but notice how they seem to throw themselves at him with such fervor, he would've mistaken them for a cult, no one should have this much security, even for a private company.

'What's going on here...What is so important that they're trying so hard to keep me away?' He thought curiously as he broke another guard's jaw with a straight punch to the face, "Alright I have enough of this." He declared as Dark Specter pulled his arms together in an 'X' Shape and then with a yell, he threw his arms out as his pulse of his energies blew all of them away and gathering a lot of dust into the area, he sighed in relief as he looked around with slight embarrassment at how totalled the area is.

The front lawn was torn up as some of the attacks he did shattered some of the windows and cut up the side of the building, little holes were created from these impacts.

"I sure hope these guys have Insurance, or anything for that matter." Dark Specter said chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his head, before shrugging and walking onwards towards the building.

Suddenly his senses blared at him to dodge as he did just that, where he was there was a pretty concerning impact into the concrete area of the walkway, Dark Specter landed on his feet as he gawked at the sudden impact, "What the hell?" He asked himself as he looked to see something embedded inside it, "Wait, is that a measuring tape?" His question answered itself as it reeled back to the source.

Dark Specter looked incredulously at who it was that is standing before him, whoever this person is, he could say that she has...quite the taste for pink….

The tape finally rolled back into the holder as she giggled as if she found something funny about this encounter, although Dark Specter doesn't find anything funny, but he did take the time to analyze who this new foe is.

She wore a lot of pink, that's for sure, pink dress, pink boots, pink bows that seem to separate her hair into two large pigtails that ends in a little swirl with heart aesthetics decorated on her clothing.

"This is unexpected, never had I thought I'd fight a Loli, but I suppose appearances can be deceiving." Dark Specter whispered to himself before his next breath hitched in his throat as one moment, she was far, and the next, she was close, dangerously close, a few feet away actually, he hadn't even see her move, like a frame that just suddenly jumped to another location.

She had a pleasant smile on her face for someone who was trying to murder him, he can see now she also had heart earrings, and those eyes, a deep blue, which starkly contrasts with her pale skin and pink clothes, Dark Specter could faintly see a murderous smile within those eyes.

"The hell are you?" He questioned her as she seemed to mocking ponder about his question for a moment before her smile widened as she spoke.

"Well that's rather rude mister, asking a little girl about something you should have no right to know!" She told him in a cheery voice that was sickeningly sweet, like diabetes he reasoned.

Dark Specter snorted in indignation at the girl being tight lipped, but like many things it seems, he'll have to get the information out one way or another.

"Alright, do I have a right to at least know who I'm speaking to?" He asked slightly annoyed by her gall, but hey, on the bright side she has moxy, he'll give her that much.

"I guess it's fair to know who you're gonna die to, since I'm such a nice girl, my name is Harime Nui, the Grand Couturier of REVOCs, and you best remember that for the last moments of your life." She said to Dark Specter, who chuckled lightly at that claim.

"Oho, Grand Couturier eh? And I suppose you went to college for that nice fat Bachelor's Degree." He snarked before continuing, "But if you're of that position, then you are quite capable at such a young age Nui, my name is Dark Specter by the way, just uh, use the full name." Dark Specter complimented her skills.

Nui smiled at the praise, "Well how nice of you to say that, it almost makes me feel bad about killing you! But you did kill off most of our security and Lady Ragyo wouldn't like that one bit, I have half the mind to sue you." She said in a teasing manner before she whipped out some of the measuring tape out, showing it has razor-sharp sides.

Dark Specter sweatdropped at the absurdity of the weapon but he can't lie with its lethality, it could have shear his arm or pierce through him if it ever hit.

"I assume you're gonna try to kill me now right?" Dark Specter asked reluctantly as Nui nodded cheerfully before she flicked the lethal tape at his chest as he narrowly dodged the strike.

'Shit thats fast!' He thought in alarm as he had to avoid the rapid strikes she was lashing at him, though it looked like she was more standing still while her right arm was doing all the movement, but Dark Specter could see that her plan was to keep him away, put him on the defense and wear him down.

'I need to attack now or I'll never get any progress.' He decided as he dodged one more before grabbing the measuring tape, gritting his teeth in pain from the teeth biting into his hands before tugging on it hard, hearing her gasp lightly at the strong but sudden pull, as he slammed his head into her's and knocking her a short distance as she grabbed at the ground to slow herself down.

Nui smiled a bit as she rubbed the light bruise at her forehead, how interesting this strange man is, showing up and causing such a ruckus in front of the main building of REVOCs at that!

It's her responsibility to make sure nothing goes amiss while her mama tend to business overseas and she shall defend this place to the best of her abilities, after all, no mere human can ever defeat her…

Dark Specter cursed under his breath as he shaked his hands to get the painful sensation of the measuring tape digging into his skin, "Come on Nui, I just want to work here goddammit, I wasn't expecting to fight someone who can actually well, fight back!" He yelled frustrated at how difficult this is being, oh sure he can power up and kill her but that won't help him anyhow would it?

"A job you say, quite a lot of trouble for something as simple as a job." Nui responded to him, "Look I don't tell you how to do your job, can I just apply?" Dark Specter retorted, she pondered about the pros and cons of giving the man what he wants, but where's the fun in that?

"Hmm, a job...and why would you want to work here?" She inquired, this guy was interesting to her, not in a sappy romantic way, but something that picked at her vibrant curiosity, asking her questions as to where had he come from, he seems to have no affiliation with those annoying Nudist Beach, otherwise he'd be trying to kill her not ask about a job, and his body was passively producing energy, so what is he exactly?

Nui decided with an excited gleam in her eyes, Dark Specter braced himself as he thought she was about to attack from the front, but within that time frame, a quick flash of silver occurred and he lost all feeling in his right arm, his body reeling in pain and then dampening it as he saw his arm fly right out of it's socket.

The girl looked in awe at how his blood looked, it was positively purple! Which means he isn't a stupid human, but he also wasn't like her, so he was something entirely new, Nui loved trying out new things to brighten her dull life every now and again, she taken up piloting on a particularly boring day, and even the joys of medical treatment, it's always annoying to have your victims bleeding out before they give up valuable information.

Dark Specter grimaced as he clenched his teeth in the phantom pain of his missing appendage, "Argh! My life fluids! Do you know how much I did with that arm!?" He demanded angrily.

Nui yawned in fake boredom of his yelling, "Wow Mister Dark Specter, you sure are graceful with losing that arm, how about you show me something interesting and I'll consider it, hmm?" She questioned as she skipped towards him in a carefree manner, the tape measure flicking in and out of the holder in warning that he best follow that question with an answer.

He growled in annoyance as he muttered, "Alright, you want something interesting?" Before a tingling sensation where the stump was, the blood dried up as a bubbling started to emit out of there before suddenly, first a hand, then a arm slowly came out through the bloody hole as Nui watched with interest in her distinct eyes.

Dark Specter sighed in relief as he experimentally clenched and unclenched his fingers as he nodded to himself in approval, "How's that for interesting?" He rhetorically asked her as she mockingly clapped her hands in acceptance of such a strange and yet entirely new experience.

"What an interesting ability you have there, you sure know how to please an audience." She praised as she stopped clapping and place her hands behind her back, "But I think it's a bit unfair for you to show off while I'm just sitting here watching your performance, so allow me to fix that!" She exclaimed by plucking a few strands of hair from her head and threw them onto the floor.

Imagine Dark Specter's surprise when he saw the hair spontaneously transformed into pale, er, paler clones, twelve to be exact, standing in front of her with opened mouth smiles on their faces.

With an eyebrow raised, Dark Specter regarded them with caution as suddenly they charged at him, he leaned backwards as one swiped at where his head was, 'Shit their nails are sharp!' He noted with alarm as he jumped back from one about to pounce on him.

Nui giggled at his attempts to evade her adorably lethal clones, "Like them? They're named Mon-mon Pretor." She said with pride in her voice.

Dark Specter caught one aimed to punch his face in with his arms and judo threw her, "Wait was that French? Damn it I only afforded to learn English and Japanese!" He complained as he felt his skull get caved in slightly from the surprisingly strong clones.

"Geez, you sure like to joke around in such a dire situation." She coldly chided him, how rude, she feels like he's not even taking her, the grand couturier seriously! It's rather annoying….

"Well that's hypocritical of you Harime, you have your tactics to wear down an enemy, I have mine, fair is fair after all." Dark Specter retorted as he smashed his fist through a clone's chest, surprisingly it was less dense than the real deal, "But I suppose it's time to wrap this up." He decided as suddenly he produced an sword, a katana to be precise.

The metal gleamed in the lighting as he took a more relaxed stance, before he narrowed his eyes suddenly and swung it in a 360 degree, the wind whistled from the sheer friction of the speed, it wasn't long before the other died like the rest, into little vapors of these strange strings.

"Those strings, now I have evidence that you guys have some sentient creatures in this corporation, within every single clothes, that's rather suspicious, though I'm not surprised, after all…." He began before he moved at speeds faster than Nui could track, she can't believe someone was as fast as she was, and yet a cold thought went through her head.

'Is this him when he's holding back?' She weakly thought in her head, before she felt no sensations in both of her arms as she looked at her bloody stumps spraying blood like a hose, he then heard him speak.

"...You're not human yourself, at least not fully, am I correct?" He finished as he flicked the blood off his weapon in a quick motion, before sweatdropping at the sight of the blood fountain that was Nui Harime standing there gaping in shock, "Er, how much blood do you have exactly?" He wondered scratching the back of his head with his free hand, his eyes alight with curiosity and faint hint of worry.

Nui didn't hear much of his question as she stared at him in a mix of frustration,weariness,fear and interest, "I-impossible, you can't be that fast, no way! Not even another alien should be able to attain such a speed blessed by Life-Fibers!" She yelled at him, though it appears it was more to convince herself that such a thing was possible.

Dark Specter snorted at her denial, "Well I have been working out, and that's what they're called? Life-Fibers, how interesting." He mused as he noticed the energy pinging from her body called out to the one on the floor which was her arms, tendrils of purple string came out of her drying stump and connected to the dismembered arms and pulled them back into their original positions.

He took a step forward to her as she unconsciously took a step back in fear, Dark Specter raised an eyebrow, he could taste the underlying bits of fear from her, he could empathize with her somewhat, it's the equivalent of an Apex Predator being contested by another in it's own territory, for the first time it finds competition and it can't figure out where this newcomer fits in, is it food? Or will it be food itself? Perhaps a Rival? All are viable questions that Dark Specter could find her subconscious mind associating with.

"Do not fear me Harime, for I am but a simple man, bearing a simple banner for those I represent, you needn't fear someone who has no intentions of killing such an interesting creature such as yourself, but let this lesson humble you and realize that even you have limitations." He explained himself, trying to reassure her as he press on.

"I can help you however, your mind and body has yet to take on it's final shape, of who you can be, perhaps we can help each other indeed." Dark Specter proposed, Nui looked at him fearfully but her intrigue was starting to win over.

"H-help me? In what way?" She questioned him as his Katana dissolved into black haze, continuing his walking and shrugged.

"You are strong, I'll give you that, you lopped off my love making hand, that gains you brownie points, but you can't prepare for everything and for that you need a second shadow, and since nobody can sufficiently cover your ass, I suppose I will take the reins, being your ever so loyal bodyguard, I don't really need money, I got like, a bucketload from my usual work, all I come is for knowledge ." Dark Specter explained to her.

Nui has finally gained a proper grasp on her fear as her breathing slowed to normal levels, however she still held a cautious yet disbelieving look in her eyes look at the strange man, "And that's it?" She asked him.

He nodded, "But of course, I seek knowledge, I am curious, to how these life-fibers operate, and how they manage to splice Human DNA with them, it's a win-win right? I am clearly strong, smart and funny, I can assist you in whatever task you ask of me and I in return will get information, maybe even give you a history of my kind, Dark Matter." He proposed to her, it was a fair trade-off, Nui reasoned, if he was with them, then truly nothing can oppose the Life-Fibers, and all he wants is just some info about Life-Fibers? But the main question is, why?

Trying to get away from that nervous question popping into her head, she smiled as she played with her hair, "Well, if it's just that you want then I'll be honor to take you as my little helper." Nui said giggling at the end.

"Works for me." He said shrugging, flashing a friendly grin before he heard the cocking of guns in which Dark Specter then sweatdropped, more guards, armed with guns surrounded them, or more specifically, him in particular.

Walking to in front of the slightly surprised Nui was some black girl with lavender hair, clad in a white suit, and shades, Dark Specter analyzed, "Well now, is this how you greet new employees?" He wondered.

"Quiet, you trespassed on private property and harmed our faculty, and attacked our Grand Couturier, now you will forfeit your life." She listed off as Nui uncharacteristically nervously tapped her shoulder as she turned to her, "What is it?" She asked.

"Uh you see, he sorta beat all of us pretty easily, we can't win, but he did offer to help us, maybe we can have him work for us?" She asked her politely.

"She's right you know!" Dark Specter hollered tauntingly, unfazed by the guns that were pointed at him, it was almost adorable to think that he can be hurt by bullets, by that he means it'll hurt like a bitch but he'll still be alive, that is he can't say for them.

"But I have made my mind up, lady, I've want to help with whatever little goal you guys want, I shall protect little Harime from things she can't see right under her nose, I can kill you all easily without breaking a sweat, but I won't, because I like her style, she has moxy, that can do attitude, and I believe I can draw out her full potential." Dark Specter counter-offered while threatening them.

The woman narrowed her eyes but with great reluctance, she relented but kept up her glare, "Very well, if you can do as you say, and is surprisingly vouching for you, then I will allow it, however, if you harm her we will do everything in our power to terminate you." She warned to his amusement.

"Ah, don't worry Purple Rain, I'm great with kids! I have about 5 of em, and they're as happy as can be." He reassured her to which she scoffed at the nickname, "My name is Rei Honnoumaru, you will do best to remember that." She sternly said, Nui looking at him cautiously in case anything happens.

"Bah you're no fun, try to have some enthusiasm, like a zombie, but I think, this will be the start of a wonderful relationship, platonic of course, my wives won't tolerate me bedding anyone else." Dark Specter said trying to clear up any mistranslation.

"Great! It's nice to have you work with us Dark Specter, your experience won't be a dull one I hope." Nui said to him gratefully, this could hold fruit in the near future, now she has someone that surpasses that meanie Satsuki's band of compatriots, and surely help carry out the will of the Life-Fibers.

"Cut the standard corporate BS, now if you'll excuse me, I believe I owe you a little history lesson, and I suggest we take it inside, don't want people to get suspicious about anything I suppose." Dark Specter suggested, beckoning to follow him to the main building as Rei rolled her eyes, "You mean the very moment you got on site and when you attacked Security Workers?" She drily remarked.

Dark Specter sweatdropped as he remembered that little incident, "Alright that was my fault, but I'll make it up to you, with a story!" He reassured her hopefully, looking from the corner of his eye, seeing them follow albeit warily, oh well, he suppose that they'll come around eventually.

As the automatic doors slid open to the lavishly pristine lobby, Dark Specter whistled in compliment, 'Looks nice, and white all over, looks like a sterilized environment.' He thought inwardly, unsettled by how orderly this place is, he never encountered such a clean place, no dust, no wear and tear, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He looked around, grunting lightly at how open this place was, "Perhaps, we could go to a more secluded place? I am not very fond of speaking such a personal matter in public space." He suggested to them.

Nui giggled as she appears in front of him, startling him a bit, as she grasp his hand, "Cold!" He complained as she scoffed, "Oh don't be such a baby, I know where you can share all your little secrets to us." She told him as Dark Specter was tugged along from her rather strong strength that one would expect from her body type.

He was led through corridors after corridor, with Rei following dutifully from behind, with the only sounds being from their own footsteps, the gentle hum of the AC, and the whirring of security cameras.

"How far is this room?" He asked her to which she only smiled, "Just about here." She answered him as she showed him a rather lavish door, Dark Specter raised an eyebrow at what this is, "I suppose this is your room?" He asked her, she nodded happily, "Great." He dryly said.

Now when Dark Specter first gazed into Nui's room, which apparently is known to be a home away from home sort of deal, it was all brightly pink, which starkly contrast the bright and blinding white of outside, what it inherited from outside is that it's all clean, "It's rather clean in here." He commented, looking upon all the mirrors, the well-kept bed with fluffy animals of varying sizes, a family portrait of some sort of her younger, possibly five, with what he supposedly thinks is her mother, and a brooding older sibling, who looks like she's really doesn't want to be there.

"Of course it is, I did it all by myself, how can I be the Grand Couturier if I can't maintain a proper room?" She questioned him, "Touche." He remarked, lightly grinning as he found a sturdy enough chair, it was wooden and yet polished to perfection, 'No splinters here.' He thought jokingly.

As the door closed behind by Rei, she and Nui took a seat on another chair and the side of the bed respectively, "Now that we're here, how about you tell us a bit about yourself, hmm?~" Nui suggested to him.

"Yes, it would be imperative to know about an unknown and whether or not you can be trusted Dark Specter." Rei added on with a slight glare.

"Alright, alright, although asking about my mission is strictly confidential, so no dice there, but let it be said it's for the betterment of everyone on this planet." He advised them to their slight disappointment and further their suspicion and inquiry as to his purpose.

"Alright, fair enough, first question, what are you exactly?" Nui asked curiously, although he looks like a human, he doesn't feel like one, he has those weird glowy gold eyes, that awfully pale skin and his blood was deep purple, it was proof enough but she wants more info about him.

"What am I? Well I'm a lot of things." He smugly replied before continuing, "But I guess you want what race I am, to be blunt, I am Dark Matter, not the thing floating through space and keeping your planets together, but something else entirely, an exotic race, that came from the primordial soup of the Universe." He explained.

"So your race is incredibly ancient then, even more so than the Life-Fibers." Rei mused as he shrugged indifferently.

"Not really, we came out about 1,223,000 years after the Big Bang, practically an 10 year head start on everyone else, but we evolved differently from most people, while most of you humans or in this case, human-hybrid, were made of Carbon-based materials, we were made of exotic particles, some sort of materials that one could find on a star or something." Dark Specter elaborated before he continued,

"Now then, like the first species of Hominid, we Dark Matter were more simple, if a tad more abstract than the average bear, we lived in deep fridges of space, as amorphous black blobs with no shape or form, drifting through space, often in our lonesome or large herds of 100 strong, we fed overtime, on the negativity of anything really, whether it be siphoning energy off a dying planet in its premature state, or a animal on some distant planet preying on another, we were nourished, with feeding came with rudimentary intelligence, as in the 'Oh shit we can probably get more bang for our buck if we get closer to the source than eating the dissipated scraps!'" He explained.

"So then your primordial ilk then intentionally come to other planets to take advantage of the natives on the planet?" Rei asked to which he nodded, "Yea, but it's not like it was hurting anybody, and that reeks of hypocrisy coming from you." Dark Specter pointed out.

"Well then, can you continue?" Nui asked, enthralled by the new knowledge to finally know about the existence of other intelligent life-forms, "Hmm, not much to say, more or less, this continued for another 3 million years, until that rudimentary intellect turned into true sapience, since we were mostly near planets, we soon found out that our bodies can't withstand the gravity, so then we do like what any other life-form do, we adapt to suit the situation, funny thing, our bodies are composed of one of the most exotic cells I've ever seen, we created humanoid bodies because it's the best way to manipulate the environment around us, even the rudimentary organs and everything really." Dark Specter said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Then you guys must be strong and powerful enough to dominate the galaxy or even the Universe." Nui said coming to the logical conclusion, after all, if they were here earlier than other species, and can adapt to properly counter any competition, then it is the law of nature to do whatever they like with the population at large.

Dark Specter snorted in amusement, "You'd think so, but you're wrong, so very wrong, you see, the Universe and the Multiverse at large is a hostile place for the unwary, full of beings and creatures of fantastical strength and cunning, this is what we learned when we were young, when we started to form into the society you see before you today, relatively speaking, tell me Nui, have you ever fought someone who has two near-impossible to break shields, enough firepower to devastate this entire province and still have enough fuel to keep on trucking?" He questioned her, she shook her head slowly, the only person who came close to the description was first her mother but from what he was talking about was something completely different, and the way he talked about it like it was some old frenemy made her feel….small.

"Good, because if you did, I gotta give you a gold star for actually still breathing." Dark Specter joked, seeing nobody was finding it to be funny he coughed a little before clearing his throat.

"Anyways, what we first encountered was a planet that we called, Ragna, on surface it wasn't much from any sort of Earth-like Planet, but it was known to be a planet filled with a potent energy source, which was called Ragnite, we decided to mine it to better power our rudimentary starships, however while we thought these dark haired human life called Darcens were a major race on the surface, we discovered that they were but merely a highly numerous dregs bare of higher standing than regular humans due to their understanding of the material, no, it was these Women of War, the first enemy, the Blue Death, or the White Veil, you get the point we have many names for them, but they are commonly known as the Valkyrians." He explained to them.

"No way, how can some stupid humans develop out of the path the life-fibers choose for them to follow!" Nui cried out in denial, Dark Specter chuckled at her confusion, "That's because your mind is too closed to the possibilities, it'd be nice to open it a bit more, but evolution does repeat in a constant patterns at times." He lightly scolded her.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, the Valkyria on the outside were but of human appearance, albeit with red eyes, white hair and all of them females, but on the inside, they harbored immense energies that can very well threaten you and I." He admitted, it was trying times from he heard of the First Age, such strife born from this singular event.

"I personally find it hard to believe that these 'Valkyria' are as strong as you're implying." Rei disagreed as she adjusted her shades slightly.

"Well, I can't just show you one you know, they all went extinct long after we were long gone from the system, last time I checked, there was but only mere remnants of their kind and descendents that weren't as powerful as their forefathers, or was it foremothers?" He explained scratching his chin slightly as his hand went into his pocket and produced a metal sphere.

"But I suppose this thing can show you one of the memories of one Ranger that saw their power firsthand." He announced as he pressed a few buttons on the device, Nui looked intrigued as she stared at it, "What kind of thing is that?" She wondered.

"A Cam recorder...what you think this is it's a Chrono-Holo Player, plays events from any perspective so long as there was a Dark Matter nearby that can view the field." He explained before placing it on the floor.

 _The device started up with a gentle hum before a clear colored image appeared above it, a devastated field with scorch marks, distant explosions rocked the area as the sky was burning in smoke and fire, gunfire rang out through the battlefield as the Dark Matter Ranger was carrying a slightly damaged Plasma Carbine as he breathed in heavily, exhaustion was apparent based on his posture, his helmeted head looked up and ducked for cover as a burning Vajra Dropship spun out of control and detonated on impact, throwing debris and nearby men to the ground._

 _He tried to steady his breathing as he felt a concerned hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see another fellow Ranger looking at him worried through his helmet,"You alright there mate? Those Darcen bastards got anti-air, we can't dominate the field if those Ragnite Cannons are attacking our Aircraft, we need a bomb." He said with a distinct Australian Accent irritated by the progress of this battle so far._

" _Yea, I got a few charges, but I don't think we can get through without a good covering fire." The Ranger replied as he peeked around the destroyed corner, Darcen foot soldiers were taking positions, ten of them, all armed with their Ragnite infused weaponry, "You might have a point.." He drily commented._

 _Suddenly a bellowing roar echoed the field as the soldiers froze up in fear, they pointed up their guns at the source as a destroyed wall burst and out came a towering Dark Matter Bishop, his pristine white knight armor muddled with dirt and scorch marks, the cape dirtied and torn, and out from his helmet was two gold eyes alit with rage._

" _M-monster!" One of them yelled as they opened fire on the twelve-foot giant, the bullets fell off of his body like rain and only seem to enrage him even more, he lifted his foot high off the ground and slammed it, the dirt and dust kicked up as if a grenade went off as the force of his stomp knocked the soldiers onto the ground._

" _Tosk mene sear!" He roared at the frightened troops as he brandished his Greatsword out of thin-air as long as he was, with a bound of righteous fury, he cleaved the first soldier in half down the middle, a distant commander ordered the nearby gunners to focus fire upon the Bishop with their Machinegun Turrets._

" _Look at that, a distraction mate, let's get to those Artillery, the Bishop's presence is gonna draw the Blue Demonesses to him shortly, so we gotta be quick about it." He reasoned, watching the battle with the other ranger nodding in affirmation._

 _With an unannounced signal, the two rangers bolted with their Plasma Carbines magnetized to their backs as they took out their Hellfire Pistols, less awkward and cumbersome to be running with them, trying to dodge the fight between the Bishop and a Platoon of Darcens engaging him._

" _My blade shall run deep with your blood slaves to the Blue Flames!" The Bishop bellowed as he charged at their positions on the hill, the turret's bullets irritated him but were indeed hurting him, purple blood oozing out from the cracks in his armor, swatting AP Sniper bullets out of the air preventing them from gracing his skull with his sword._

 _The first Ragnite Cannon was on a ridge, the duo of Rangers sprinted up the hill, Darcen Guards swerved around to aim at the intruders but the quicker reflexes from years of training and their alien biology served the two well, incendiary bullets hit the front of the three guards' skulls as they dropped to the floor dead._

 _With the gunfire and enraged roaring of a wounded Bishop sail overhead, the rangers knew they had a limited window of opportunity, before either more reinforcements show up or the Blue Demonesses come forth to extinguish this 'noisy pest'._

 _But for what would be a successful run, their hope soon turned to apprehension as they felt a familiar pressure come over them, one turned his head to see the glowing apparition, a Demon in inhuman flesh and what they saw a trio of Valkyrians, walking calmly into battle with no haste or worry._

 _The Bishop looked over at them and clenched the sword in his hand in anger, these women that butchered his brothers and sisters like lambs, they will fall by his hand, if not, they will choke on his sacred blood and burn in eternal damnation!_

" _Valkyria!" He challenged them with a brandishing swing of his greatsword; with a bellowing roar he charged as the very earth trembled under his fury._

 _One of them flared up their blue aura, cold as death itself and bolted forward to meet her adversary while the others got into a combat-ready stance, their lances and shield ready to kill._

 _He blocked the attempt at skewering him with her lance with the flat end of his blade before he pushed back with a intense shove, the air pressure waves thrown around and about fizzling from the contact with the ground._

 _It was like watching a pack of Wolves taking down a Bison, the girl dodged gracefully under his wild swings and stab into vulnerable weaknesses in his armor before parrying or leaping away from them, occasionally throwing a sneering taunt upon him, but like most things she will soon learn is that luck can always run out._

 _The Bishop grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground back and forth three times until he threw her away with speed of a bullet, striking into the building, he sighed and turned to the others who had been displeased by this act and went forward to engage him with the screen fading to white…_

Dark Specter shut off the footage before turning around to address the two people in the room with him, "And now you see that for all your badassitude, you can be beaten and overwhelmed if you get too overconfident or you believe in your superiority, nature will always find a counter to balance out the apex predator." He declared as Rei adjusted her glasses, her eyes showing slight disdain and reluctant acceptance.

Nui on the other hand frowned at this unsettling news, but what does he know about strength, and besides, those blue freaks aren't here and all that is on this planet are some weak naked apes that will soon learn their true grand purpose.

"That is quite the interesting demonstration you made Dark Specter, I believe that with your knowledge and peculiar abilities, you will help boost REVOCs to greater heights than possible." She said evenly towards the Dark Matter.

Dark Specter stroked his chin in bemused thoughts, "And I bet I can get little Nui to even greater heights as well, she has potential, spunk, and assassin skills that if they were to be refined and improved, would be quite strong and hard to beat." He theorised, it was true, he has no reason to lie, he can feel the underlying power within those threads, now if only he can beat out that annoying tendency of hers to dick around when there is something or someone that can harm her, like...like a really big pair of scissors or something.

Nui tilted her head in confusion, this was new, someone that wasn't Mama wants to help her? It was strange, that stick in the mud Satsuki wanted nothing to do with her, what is it with this guy?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being knocked on as a voice called out, "You three in there, head to the rooftop, Lady Ragyo is coming in a moment."

Dark Specter furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, it was weird how that mook said her name and title as if it was something that demands reverence, it'd be cute if it wasn't so blasphemous, the company sells clothes for Goddess sake!

"Be on your best behavior Dark Specter, Lady Ragyo will not tolerate disrespect." Rei warned as she and Nui got up from their seats and went towards the door, Dark Specter grinned mischievously as he retorted, "Wouldn't dream of it, I just got hired a few hours ago, what good would come out of me screwing it up?"

Nothing more was said from her as she and a positively beaming Nui walked out of the room as Dark Specter followed behind and into the elevator and went straight up to the roof, it was relieving to not be greeted with cheesy elevator music otherwise he'd gut the speaker himself.

When it finally stopped he felt the atmosphere get a bit more tense as he saw the sun bearing down on him as he covered his eyes, he heard the sound of propellers of a helicopter in the distance.

'Hm, I feel a french theme coming on…' Dark Specter thought in confusion, the helicopter grew closer and the man sighed, lets get this over with.

* * *

"Occulysts Analyzers are recon units that have similarities to a Tuning fork in humanoid form, it is mostly ethereal except when exposed to foreign energies, it is not normally used for combat, only to scan useful data to be sent back towards the fleet."

Info on the Occulyst Analyzers.

 **And there you have it, my revised chapter one, in an attempt to make it more organic and make my OC feel less sueish, as shown with the fight with Nui and Dark Specter, he can be hurt and beaten, no sort of Harem crap involving Nui and Ryuko, or whomever except the ones that will come later that are indeed his wives or friends.**


End file.
